Young at Heart Drabbles
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Short stories for the couple of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Written when I feel like it so don't expect a frequent updating. Rated T for now. Please R&R!
1. Little ThingsUnrequited Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yatta yatta yatta… I don't own Michael Bolton's song "Love Cuts Deep", which I borrowed a line from to fit Jiraiya.

Author's Notes: On one of my sites we participated in something called "Love Week" which basically speaks for itself. I wrote some drabbles for my favorite pairings in Naruto. This 'story' will be a collection of the amazing couple of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Please read my other collection of drabbles.

The Little Things/An Unrequited Love

Every so often it's the little things that get her, the little things that captivate her. Whether it's the children playing outside as she gazes out her window, or the way Shizune smiles at the mention of Iruka. But the biggest little thing, she liked the most were _his_ kisses on her cheek. Whenever he did this, she knew he was doing it just because they were friends and basically family. However, to her, they were so much more; in her mind, they signified what could be. The way he kissed her reminded her of the way her father used to kiss her mother in the mornings. The way a couple would express their love for another.

Senju Tsunade admitted it; she was completely and undeniably in love with him. She promised herself after Dan, that she would never love again, but he was the exception to the rule; he always was. She never killed him, when she said she would and she said she'd never fall in love with him, despite his attempts at making her fall for him. Boy, was that a lie; perhaps the biggest lie she ever told. She fell in love with him all right, and has constantly tried to suppress her emotions toward him. However, to no avail.

_'I wish these feelings would go away, but I know they never will…'_

----

He loved to fell the softness of her skin against his lips and never tired of it. At first she used to slap him or hit him, but over time she got accustomed to it. She allowed it, and he enjoyed every fleeting second of it, knowing deep inside he could never kiss her where he wanted to: her soft, pink lips. She told him she'd never fall in love, but she did and he ended up hurting her in the worst way possible; by dying on her. He would never allow himself to die on her, not now and not ever. He tried making her fall in love with him for a time, but with no result. She wasn't throwing herself at him and she acted no different around him.

Jiraiya has been in love with _her_ for the longest time. When he first laid eyes on her he knew he was in love, as clichéd as that sounds. She would never accept him as her own; they'd never be a couple no matter how much they acted like an 'old married couple'. He loved her with all his being and loved the, though minimal, contact she allowed him. He kissed her at least once a day, more often two times a day; in the morning to get his day going and in the later part of the afternoon or the evening. He looked forward to those kisses and missed them terribly when he was on missions.

_' I remember the words you whispered to me. Like a knife, those words just cut right through me…'_

_Fin_


	2. Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway whatsoever.

Author's Notes: This is the second installment on my Jiraiya Tsunade drabbles. I hope you enjoy it!! Please R&R!!

An Afternoon 

'_As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too'_

---

Their love is undeniable, it was unknown, and now it's completely out in the open. At first they didn't want their relationship to be know, mainly because they were unsure how the populous would feel about having their Hokage be intimate or dating the local pervert. However, everyone appears to be fine with their relationship and some are even happy that their Hokage found a form of happiness. The exception was one Uzumaki Naruto, and the reason being was, and he often voiced it, his displeasure at 'two old people dating' and that is indeed was Pervy Sage with Grandma Tsunade. They knew and have been warned that complications could arise due to their relationship. For example, if a mission came up and Tsunade knew Jiraiya was the best ninja for said mission, she could possibly send another ninja on that mission because of her feelings towards Jiraiya. The other ninja sent in place of Jiraiya would probably die, due to his lack of experience and that would be Tsunade's fault. She knew she was capable of doing it too, and that's what scared Senju Tsunade the most; even more than losing him.

---

_'We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
'Cuz I know I still do.'_

---

He met her on the roof of the Hokage Tower, her arriving shortly after him. He walked foreword and kissed her cheek in greeting, earning himself a smile from her. Jiraiya smiled. "I've missed you, Tsunade-hime," he informed her.

Tsunade smirked, eyes twinkling. "You old fool. You were gone on that mission for only three days," she told him, though in all honesty she had missed him dearly. She missed his sweet kisses early in the morning, the way he smirked at her, suggesting something perverse, and the feel of their bodies perfectly meshed together.

Jiraiya smirked at her, knowing better. He moved closer, quickly pulling her into his strong embrace. Tsunade involuntarily gave a squeak, not expecting her lover to do that. "I think you know I know you better than that now, Tsunade. You and I both know that you missed the sex and my sexy body," he said, grinning wolfishly.

_' My hands are at your throat. And I think I hate you…'_

Tsunade shook her head at his words; he never changes. Oh, yes, indeed, and I've missed you gazing at this fake body of mine," she joked before covering his mouth with her hand, to prevent any further perverse remarks from the writer. He pouted, pretending to be upset. Tsunade huffed before telling him, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Jiraiya complied, kissing her fully and passionately.

Two people gazed at the couple from a distant rooftop. "Damn them!"

"Naruto, please leave Tsunade-shi-shou and Jiraiya-sama alone for once," Sakura chided him. "They deserve each other after all of these years and it's nice that they're happy. You know it too, Naruto."

"Yeah, I do…" he admitted unwillingly, continuing to watch. "But it's still weird."

"Yes, it is, but it's sweet too."

---

_'Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you…'_

_Fin_


End file.
